I Always Get What I Want
by Liftmeup15
Summary: Everything is perfect in Gnomeo and Juliet's world. The feud is long forgotten and their friends and families are getting along. But, when a new snobby gnome Prince comes along and steals Juliet, will anyone ever get her back? T for wimpy violent scenes
1. For Starters

**Hi! I'm glad you clicked on my story! This is the first time in 4 years that I've started writing and uploaded Fan-fiction. Please, don't be too hard on me in the first chapter, I started with writer's block and I'm surprised that it turned out as well as I thought. Be constructive with your criticism. I love to hear from my readers on what I can improve on. If you don't like the story, just click out of it, don't tell me I suck at writing just because you don't like the story.**

** If you're still with me, you're the best! I hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Creeping Eyes

**For those of you who read the author's note, Thanks, you can just read ahead if you like. To all those who didn't, please be nice as this is the first time in 4 years I've uploaded to FF. The dialogue is a bit rough and some parts may be sketchy, but bare with me. :) I promise the second chapter will be better.**

**Hope you like it at least a little. :)**

** I do not own anything.**

I rested my chin on my hands as my parents began lecturing me. It was always the same thing every bloody day.

_When will you pick a wife, Mason? Why won't you pick a bride, Mason? _

I knew that at the ripe age of 20, I needed to settle down in order to inherit my parents' garden and not have to battle for it. But the girls of the Yellow Garden were all the same. They all spoke with the same unintelligent speech pattern. I'm quite certain that none of them have ever stepped foot outside the Yellow Garden.

What ever happened to adventure? Spontaneity? I don't want to settle down with a girl who speaks like an ogre and trembles in fear when you even think about going outside the garden.

"Mason, are you listening?" My mum's shrill tone woke me up. "Why won't you just get to know some of the girls? They have much to offer."

"You're right. They do have much to offer, but none of it interests me." I shook my head.

"Son, you know what will happen if you don't pick a wife by your birthday next month." Dad's lips were set in a straight line.

"Of course I know what will happen! You've lectured me everyday for the past year and a half about it! Why can't I just battle for my place on the pedestal?" I stomped my foot, sick and tired of my parents' fatigued preaching.

"After what happened with your brother, there's no way in hell that we'll let you battle." My father's voice boomed and my mother's bottom lip trembled.

My brother, Tristan, was 12 years older then I. When he turned 21 and had to battle for rule of the garden, he was smashed.

My parents became more protective of me, as I was only about 9 when it happened. They thought that Tristan's lawnmower had been sabotaged but I knew that it wasn't the machine that was at fault; it was my brother. He was sloppy with his driving, sloppy and very overconfident. He could barely control a rake let alone a heavy, death machine like a lawnmower. He was killed simply because he didn't know how to drive.

"_Tristan_ was sloppy and got cocky at the wrong time. He was stupid to think that he could win when he could barely walk without fall over!" I ignored my parents' yells and stormed off the bridge we had been standing on.

I ran for the gate, needing some time to walk around and clear my head. I quietly slipped out of the Yellow garden into the alley.

I was…alone. No human, dog, or gnome was present but me and I thanked god for that.

I slowly walked down the long alley, not worried about my parents coming after me; they were just like all of the girls they wanted me to marry. Stubborn, one-track minded, and not willing to accept big changes in life.

Tracks from a recent lawnmower race covered a majority of the dirt. I wonder what the jogger that ran through here every morning thought of them…obviously, there was no grass that needed to be cut. But then again, maybe she didn't notice them.

I thought back to Tristan and the day that I saw him die. Even though I was young, I knew what had happened. I didn't really care either–I still don't. Tristan and I were never close. There was no rivalry between us–nothing that would cause us to resent each other. For some reason, we didn't like to spend long periods of time around each other. When he died, the only thing I was thinking about was how my boots were dirty from all the dust that had been kicked up.

I remember, one of the planting gnomes came up to me and gave me a pat on the head. He probably thought I was crying.

The foreign sound of happy giggling caught my attention as I approached an old worn out fence. A sign that had '_Lawrence' _carved into it hung from the old gate.

I rushed forward to a large hole at the bottom of the gate and cautiously peered inside.

There was a flash of red and pink followed by more laughter.

"Juliet, you shouldn't be up there. That glass isn't as strong as it was 20 years ago." I stretched my neck forward, trying to figure out who was talking. He spoke with a thick Spanish accent. It was tad difficult to understand what he said.

"Come now, Featherstone." I heard a female voice now. My neck was craned far enough that I could now see a pink, plastic flamingo. He was nervously pacing as he gazed at the top of a run-down greenhouse. "I'm just trying to figure out where to put the tulip bulbs."

Now I could see her. Her red milkmaid dress was dusty as was her red hat. I couldn't see what color her eyes were, but I could see her peaches 'n' cream complexion and her light brown hair sticking out from under her hat's rim.

She was…okay looking. I knew so many other girls back in my garden that could put her to shame.

"Please, senora. Come down before another window breaks." The flamingo, _Featherstone_, pleaded.

"Oh, alright." The girl sighed. I think the bird called her _Juliet._

She kicked off of the greenhouse, flipping in mid-air before landing on the bird's beak. She slid down his neck, to his back, and off his tail before hitting the ground solidly, on her two delicate feet.

Perfect! Never had I seen any gnome accomplish what the delicate milkmaid just did without getting smashed or chipped. She wasn't what the best-looking gnome but I was willing to sacrifice. I only needed her for a year, after, I could dispose of her and rule on my own.

I wanted her. She would be my bride. My parents would rejoice and I would as well. Not only would they be happy, but also I would have what I wanted, rule of the garden.

I felt my feet shuffled forward towards the girl. I had to restrain myself from running forward to snatch the girl from her place in her garden. My hands trembled as I pressed them to my sides.

I knew I needed a plan to get her. The bird wouldn't be too hard to trick, but getting the little milkmaid to corporate would be a challenge.

_Click_! I jumped as a gate on the other side of the alley creaked open. I jumped behind a nearby trashcan. The sound of _clinking_ footsteps told me it was a gnome who had just come out of the gate. I peeked out from my hiding spot.

A stubby gnome with a grey shirt, grey pants, and a blue hat and vest strutted over to the gate that had the _Lawrence_ sign hanging on it. He had mud caked on his face, arms and vest. His boots were dusty and his right eyebrow had a scratch.

The gnome gently pushed the gate open and crept inside.

I too crept forward to watch.

He kept his head low as he neared the milkmaid girl and the flamingo. Both had their backs turned towards him. In one giant jump, he grabbed the milkmaid around her waist, letting out an '_AHH'_ when he seized her.

The milkmaid screamed playfully, flailing her arms and legs about.

"Gnomeo!" She smiled when the gnome put her down. _Gnomeo_? Are you kidding me? How unoriginal. "You're back early!"

"Yes, darling. Bennie lost our last race, meaning he gets a majority of the chores and I get more time where I want to be." The gnome nuzzled the milkmaid's neck, giving her cheek a kiss.

So, it seems that I have a little roadblock. Instead of trying to woo her, I'll have to find some other way to make her mine.

A smile lit my face as I silently walked back to my garden. A low chuckle escaping from my lips as ideas swarmed in my head.

* JPOV *

"Gnomeo," I said, wiping the mud from my neck and dress. "What were you up to?"

Gnomeo gave a chuckled and walked over to the tap.

"Just some good fun, love." Gnomeo turned the tap on and quickly scrubbed the mud from his clothes and face.

I turned back to Featherstone, who was holding a bag of tulip bulbs from yesterday's planting, and directed him to a far corner of the garden.

We planted the remaining bulbs and then I went on to check on the rest of the watered flowers.

The garden was coming together nicely. Granted it was still a little sparse, especially when it came to flowers, but there were only so many flowers you could steal without the humans noticing.

"Juliet!" Featherstone called. I ran to him once I finished checking my red daisies.

As I got closer, I realized that my yellow hypericum flowers were still wilting.

"I think I might have to take these out. I can't seem to bring them back." Juliet shook her head and looked to Featherstone. He nodded sadly.

"Maybe…they were a bad batch." He offered.

"Well, I'll give them until the day after tomorrow. If I don't see improvement, I'll pull 'em out." I turned and walked back towards my and Gnomeo's most prized flower, the Cupid's Arrow orchid.

The little white and pink petals fluttered as a soft breeze blew through a broken window in the greenhouse.

As I got closer to the orchid, I noticed a tiny little white bulb sprouting from the ground next to our orchid.

"Gnomeo!" I yelled, jumping up and down like a child. There was the _clink, click, clink_ of Featherstone's metal legs and Gnomeo's boots.

"Are you alright, Juliet?" Featherstone questioned, taking in my giddiness.

"What's going on, love?" Gnomeo smiled at me, a hand on his hip.

"Look! Look!" I pointed to the little sprout next to our orchid. "There's a _second_ orchid growing!"

Gnomeo trotted to where I was jumping, he pulling me into his side and kissed my head as he gazed at the sprout.

"That must be good luck." I smiled at Gnomeo's comment. He gave me a smile back.

**Sooooo...? How was it? Love it? :D Hate it? D: Sorta Like it? :| This is a super short chapter...Leave me a comment! Please? You'll get faster updates! C: See ya! -Jorie**


	3. Stones Will Break Me, Ropes Restrain Me

**Here it is! Chapter 3! I hoped to update sooner but horse shows, writer's block, and lack of sleep have been overpowering my urge to write! :( The name of the chapter was inspired by Rihanna. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me' I'm not sure which song it was, but I heard it and came up with the title. I think I might change it...It sounds a little...ehh, wrong...**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy chapter 3!**

***MASONPOV***

After finding my perfect bride, I ran back to my parents. All memories of our earlier argument faded.

They were still standing on the wooden bridge that arched over a small pond. I could tell by the looks that they shot me that they were still pissed.

"You'd had better be back here with an apology." My father threatened, his hands in fists.

"I have something better." I grinned proudly while my parents stared at me. "I've found a bride."

Mother jumped in the air, clapping and squealing. My father threw his hands in the air with a triumphed ' _Hazzah_!'

"Well? Where is she?" My father glanced around behind me.

I felt a jolt of panic run through me. There's no way my parents would ever approve of my plans to take the milkmaid girl. Which means I won't be able to get them off my back or get the girl that I wanted.

"Oh, uh. She's not allowed to leave her garden." My parents looked at me with perplexed expressions. "I'll have her here tomorrow though."

"That's odd. But we don't have any place for her to stay." My mother placed her hand upon her cheek.

"I can tidy up the shed, if needed." Arthur, my cousin, came up to me. Obviously, he was eavesdropping on our conversation. It was his thing, apparently.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Arthur!" I gave him a smack on the back and walked away from my parents before they could insist on the milkmaid staying in our little decorative castle that sat near our human's house. She would escape from the crappy shelter before I could say '_wedding_'.

"Listen, Arthur." I whispered once we were far from my parents. "This girl that I found, she's not going to be willing to leave."

"You don't even know her name, do you?" He cocked his head sideways.

"Look, Arthur, this is the only way to get my parents to stop ragging on me constantly and to get control of the garden." I crossed my arms.

"But what about the girl? She won't want to marry some gnome she doesn't know. She won't go through with it." Arthur's logic was getting on my nerves. If the milkmaid didn't listen to me, she and her family and friends would suffer a great price.

"I only need her for a year. Then she can leave." I was lying through my teeth, of course.

If I let her go after a year, I would run the risk of her tattling on me. Her garden would attack and at that point, I could kiss my peaceful dreams of a utopian garden goodbye.

So, what would I do with her? I could have her dropped off miles away from here. I could threaten her. I could have her killed, claiming she was plotting against me.

They were all good ideas…

"Well, if it gets you the garden, I'm in, mate." Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll get some men together, then?"

"Get the toughest gnomes you can find. We leave at dusk."

* _JPOV_ *

_Pressure on my arms._ That's what I felt when I re-enter consciousness. I cracked my eyes open, seeing nothing but black.

_Feet shuffling across the ground._ That's what I could hear as I began to wake up.

"Hmm." There was tape over my mouth; I couldn't speak. "Hmm, hmm!"

My eyes were wide open but I still couldn't see what was happening. I tried to kick with my feet but they too were bound by what felt like frayed rope.

"She's awake!" There was a scratchy voice by my ear. I shrugged away from it, trying to figure out where I was.

I felt around with my left fingers. I could feel the coolness of Shroom's head. I tapped on him, vigorously, trying to wake him up before something awful happened.

I could feel Shroom waking up under my hand just as I was lifted up into the air.

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm!" I squirmed around much like a worm. I felt my toe make contact with someone's head on my left side. That someone then cursed and dropped his hands for a second.

There was a soft bang as a door was open and the moonlight flooded into…

The greenhouse. I could now see everything in the silver light. I was still in my garden but I had rope wrapped sloppily around my body. There were two gnomes carrying me and five following behind us. All of them had satchels. All of them had yellow hats.

"Juliet!" Gnomeo appeared in the doorway of the greenhouse. The five men behind us jumped around as Featherstone and Shroom charged out with Gnomeo.

"Arthur, drop the girl. Hold them off!" My head snapped around to where the voice came from.

I–not so surprisingly–saw a gnome. He had a yellow hat and vest with a white shirt under it. His hair was either brown or black and his eyes were piercing grey. He was taller and much leaner than the average gnome.

My attention was torn away from the gnome when I heard him shout the words,

_"Throw rocks at 'em!"_

My whole body went cold as I watched his henchmen reach into their satchels. Their hands held fistfuls of rocks and gravel. One gnome threw all of his ammunition at once at Featherstone. Being plastic, Featherstone remained unharmed. The little gnome saw this and jumped into the air, landing on Featherstone's head. They wrestled around until Featherstone's head was on the ground, unable to handle the weight. Gnomeo and Shroom didn't help our pink, plastic friend–they couldn't. The yellow gnomes' ammunition was sailing through the air. There was no time to stop and breath without almost getting your head smashed!

The tape was easy to get off of my mouth, and the taller, leaner gnome by me didn't do anything about it. I struggled against the rope that was wrapped me. The gnome just watched intently as I tried to muscle my way out of my restraints.

But it was no use. There was no give in the rope, the knots were on the other side, and it wasn't frayed enough for me to pick my way out of it. I tried my best to wiggle at least one foot free but that just proved to be a waste of energy.

The sound of breaking glass rang through my ears. I looked up, and my eyes met the gruesome sight of Shroom lying on the ground, a decent size chip out of his head. It wasn't enough to kill him but it was still enough to knock him out cold.

I managed a loud, shrill yelp before the tall gnome slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Take care of the other two! I'll meet you back at the garden!" The gnome picked me up and ran for the gate.

"Gnomeo!" I shouted; my cry was muffled by the gnome's hand.

Everything around me froze as my eyes met Gnomeo's.

My hand twitched as I remembered the night that I first saw him. His rough, gentle hand on mine–smooth, perfect. His brilliant, blue eyes boring into my dark green ones. And then his smile, so mesmerizing and bright in the moonlit night. The very moment I saw it, I was in love with him.

I wasn't sure whether it was me being over-confident, or the connection that Gnomeo and I held, that made me feel like I knew that we would find each other again.

If he couldn't, then _I_ would. I would make sure that we were both safe in each other's arms. No force on earth, whether it is a feud, a garage sale, or a stupid fight would keep us apart after everything we did to come together and stay together.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of yellow. Then, I saw a rock slice through the air towards Gnomeo. And finally, I saw the rock collide with Gnomeo's side. He fell to the ground, completely still as the wretched sound of shattering terracotta ripped through the night.

I let out a strangled sob, as the gnome was still holding my mouth closed. My knees were weak and refused to support me. I collapsed backwards into the arms of the gnome.

He called his men forward. They all rushed to him and picked me. I kept my eyes on Gnomeo as darkness engulfed me, hoping, praying for him to move –to show any sign of life.

Nothing. He was still as the black clouded my vision and forced me…to….sleep.

**Soooo? Like it? I'm blaming all fragments on the fact that it is 1AM and I do still have school tomorrow (Thank the lord for Home schooling!) This**** was a really booger to write. Mason is one of my OC's and I've been struggling with trying to turn him from a sweet, mysterious guy to an evil, vindictive, power-hungry bugger. *Sigh* but whatever! Review and recommended to your friends! Those 4 reviews that I got for the last chapter really kept me going! You have no idea how giddy I get. :D Thanks to all my readers and the silent visitors! You make my day!**

**oh and don't worry, Gnomeo and Shroom will be okay...maybe! :) If you want to find out what happens to them, I need at least 8-10 reviews! Stay reading! -Jorie :)**


End file.
